Cupido Begierde
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Ein missglückter Streich der Zwillinge, ein merkwürdiger Fluch und Hermine und McGonagall, die sich auf ungeahnte Weise näherkommen. PWP; Femmeslash


Dislaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren und Orte gehören der Schöpferin JK Rowling und nicht mir. Mir gehört nur der Plot zu dieser Story, auch wenn ich keinen Cent damit verdiene.

Trotz eklatantem Zeitmangel hat Lapislazuli wieder die unerfreuliche Aufgabe der Betaarbeit übernommen und nach den flaschen Kommata gesucht. Ich liebe sie schon allein wegen ihrer Geduld mit mir!

_Während des fünften Jahres auf Hogwarts, kurz vor Fred und Georges großartigem Abgang. Der Fluch setzt sich zusammen aus Cupido – Begierde und amplificare - __erweitern__, __vergrößern__, __verstärken__, __vermehren__, __hervorheben__. Das „maximus" erklärt sich von selbst, denke ich._

_ich habe schonmal irgendwo von einem ähnlichen Fluch gelesen, weiß aber zum verrecken nicht mehr, wo das war. Allerdings meine ich mich erinnern zu können, dass das auch schon die ganze Ähnlichkeit zu der Story war, vom pairing mal abgesehen. Falls jemand weiß, weklche Story das war, würde ich mich über einen Hinweis freuen!_

edit 18/07/2008

Danke MirandaMinerva weiß ich nun, welche Story mich inspiriert hat und kann endlich die Quelle angeben:  
Es war "**What the hex**" von **Cherline**. Ich habe überall danach gesucht, nur nicht in meiner C2. +grummel+

* * *

**Cupido - Begierde**

_von Mr.Spock_

**Vorspiel  
**

Fred und George Weasley saßen grübelnd zusammen über einem Pergament und murmelten leise miteinander. Ein unbeteiligter Beobachter, der die Zwillinge nicht gut kannte, hätte vermutet, dass sie an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeiteten, aber natürlich machten sie alles andere außer Hausaufgaben. Tatsächlich hatten sie an einem weiteren Scherzartikel geforscht und beschlossen, mit diesem Streich ausgerechnet Professor Snape beglücken zu wollen.

Schließlich lehnte sich Fred zufrieden zurück.

„Ich glaube, das war es. Der Fluch steckt in einem Briefumschlag und wird Snape treffen, sobald er den Brief öffnet. Der Brief selber wird danach zu Staub zerfallen und niemand wird zurückverfolgen können, wer ihn geschickt hat."

„Klasse", grinste George zufrieden und schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Die Idee, einen Heuler als Vorbild zu nehmen war wirklich gut. Ich fürchte nur, dass der Zaubertrankunterricht morgen leider ausfallen wird!"

Die Zwillinge grinsten sich an und machten sich dann auf den Weg in die Eulerei, um ihren Brief abzuschicken, bevor sie sich zum Quidditchtraining einfanden, nicht wissend, dass ihnen bei ihrem Streich ein Fehler unterlaufen war….

**Hauptspiel**

Minerva McGonagall hatte den schon ganzen Nachmittag die Verwandlungsaufsätze ihrer Erstklässler korrigiert, als eine arg zerzauste Eule durch ihr Fenster flatterte und ungeschickt auf dem Stapel Pergamente auf ihrem Schreibtisch landete. Dieser geriet nun endgültig ins Wanken und ergoss sich über den Fußboden. Stirnrunzelnd nahm McGonagall der Eule den Brief ab und wunderte sich für einen Moment, wer ihr wohl schreiben mochte. Unschlüssig drehte sie den Brief hin und her, konnte aber weder Anschrift noch Absender darauf entdecken, während die Eule schnell wieder das Weite suchte.

Achselzuckend schlitzte sie den Brief mit einer Berührung des Zauberstabes auf. Eine dröhnende Stimme erfüllte den Raum:  
„Cupido amplifico maximus!" und Minerva fühlte sich wie von einem elektrischen Schlag durchzuckt, der sich warm und prickelnd seinen Weg durch ihren Körper bahnte, während der Brief vor ihren entsetzten Augen zu Staub zerfiel.

„Oh nein", sagte sie leise, „nicht dieser Fluch."

Ihre Hände krampften sich um die Tischkante, als der Fluch begann, seine Wirkung zu entfalten. McGonagall wurde es langsam, aber sicher warm.

Entschlossen, den Fluch so gut es ging zu ignorieren, sammelte sie die verstreuten Pergamente ein, um ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen. Als sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl setzte, entfuhr ihr ein Keuchen und sie wurde noch ein wenig röter im Gesicht. Ein Schweißtropfen rann aus ihrem dunklen Haar in ihren Nacken und sie schauderte. Ihr Körper schien gegen die Einschränkung ihrer Kleidung zu protestieren und so stand sie wieder auf und legte ihren Umhang ab. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen setzte sie sich dann wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch, nicht Willens, den Verrat ihres Körpers hinzunehmen. Unbehaglich bemerkte sie, dass sich ihre Brustwarzen aufgerichtet hatten und sich aufreizend und erregend an ihrer Robe rieben. Mit einem halb erregten, halb frustrierten Stöhnen verbannte Minerva alle Gedanken an Sex in einen hinteren Winkel ihres Gehirns und versuchte erfolglos, sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Nach kurzer Zeit begann sie, unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie mit ihren Händen über ihre empfindlichen Brüste fuhr.

„Wenn ich denjenigen in die Finger bekomme", wisperte sie heiser, „der mir diesen Erregungsfluch aufgehalst hat!" Unfähig, länger auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben, sprang sie auf und durchmaß ihr Arbeitszimmer mit langen Schritten, um sich mit etwas Bewegung Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Der Anflug eines grimmigen Lächelns erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie wusste genau, dass sie es nicht riskieren konnte, in den nächsten 24 Stunden ihre Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen. Sie konnte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass jemand sie auch nur versehentlich anfasste, denn dann würde der Fluch ebenfalls auf denjenigen übergehen und sie beide würden in diesem überaus erregten Zustand bleiben, bis… nun ja, bis sie miteinander ins Bett gingen. Minerva wagte es nicht, sich auszumalen, was geschehen würde, wenn sie etwa mit Filch zusammenstoßen würde. Allein die Vorstellung schüttelte sie. Nein, sie würde in ihren Räumen bleiben, bis sich die Wirkung des Fluches aufhob. Wie eine eingesperrte Löwin strich sie durch ihre Räume, ihre Robe war inzwischen schweißnass und klebte ihr höchst unangenehm am Körper. Sie musste Albus informieren, dass sie – unpässlich war und am kommenden Tag nicht unterrichten konnte. Für einen Moment erwog sie, ihn in dieser speziellen Situation um Hilfe zu bitten, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass er sich gar nicht in der Schule aufhielt. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren fiebrigen Gedanken.

„Auch das noch!" Schnell hastete sie hinter ihren Schreibtisch, um sich zumindest ein wenig den Anschein von Normalität zu geben.

„Ja bitte!" Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sich ihre Stimme belegt und zittrig anhörte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine trat ein.

„Professor", grüßte sie höflich und durchmaß den Raum mit raschen Schritten.

„Miss Granger", krächzte Minerva, „das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt. Ich bin… ähm… sehr beschäftigt."  
Hermine hob die Augenbraue und besah sich ihre ziemlich aufgelöste Lehrerin.

„Das sehe ich", bemerkte sie trocken, bevor sie sich den Kommentar verkneifen konnte. Minerva wurde, wenn möglich, noch etwas röter.

„Miss Granger, was wollen Sie?"  
"Ich wollte Sie eigentlich nur etwas fragen, aber das kann warten, Professor. Sie sehen nicht gut aus. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"  
Erstaunt sah sie, wie sich ihre sonst so beherrschte Professorin auf die Unterlippe biss und sich eine gelöste Haarsträhne hinters Ohr schob. Ebenso unerwartet wie dieser Anblick war ihre schroffe Antwort:  
„Sie helfen mir am meisten, indem Sie wieder verschwinden."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah Hermine sie an, einen solchen Kommentar hätte sie allenfalls von Professor Snape erwartet, aber nicht von der beherrschten und höflichen McGonagall.

„Professor, mit Ihnen ist doch etwas nicht in Ordnung. Ich werde Sie auf keinen Fall einfach allein lassen!"

Hermine trat um den Schreibtisch herum und näherte sich McGonagall, die zurückwich.

„Miss Granger, bitte! Fassen Sie mich nicht an!" Minervas Stimme klang rauh und erregt. Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und näherte sich weiter ihrer Lehrerin. Schließlich stand McGonagall mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst und verlagerte das Gewicht unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Miss Granger, bitte", bettelte Minerva. Ihr war heiß und ihr Haar klebte schweißfeucht in ihrem Nacken. Ein dumpfes pochendes Gefühl hatte sich in ihrem Unterleib ausgebreitet und nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, ihre Hüften ruhig zu halten.

„Professor, Sie sind krank. Ich bringe Sie zu Madame Pomfrey."

„Sie dummes Mädchen, gehen Sie! Gehen Sie, solange Sie noch können!"

„Professor, ich…" Hermine hatte unwillkürlich ihre Hand auf Minervas Arm gelegt und fühlte nun, wie sich von dort eine merkwürdige Wärme ihren Weg in ihren Körper suchte, sie durchfloss wie ein heißer Strom und sich in ihrem Unterleib sammelte. Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie Minerva an.

„Professor?"  
„Cupido amplifico maximus", erwiderte diese und Hermine klappte der Unterkiefer weg.

„Und jetzt? Was machen wir jetzt? Gibt es dazu keinen Gegenfluch?"

„Meinen Sie, ich würde aus Spaß hier schwitzend an der Wand stehen? Nein, natürlich gibt es keinen Gegenfluch!", schnappte Minerva und näherte sich Hermine wie magnetisch von ihr angezogen.

„Ich hatte Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollten verschwinden solange Sie noch können", keuchte Minerva und versuchte, ihren letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzukratzen.

„Lässt die Wirkung nicht irgendwann nach?", erkundigte sich Hermine, rieb sich über die schweißfeuchte Stirn und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Nur, wenn es nicht zu physischen Kontakt mit jemand anderen gekommen ist", erwiderte Minerva etwas außer Atem und versuchte, wieder etwas Abstand von Hermine zu gewinnen.

„Das heißt… Wir müssen… Sie und ich…?"  
„Allerdings, Miss Granger. Es tut mir leid."  
„Mir nicht", flüsterte Hermine, näherte sich McGonagall und schlang ihre Arme um den Hals der älteren Frau. Nach einem fast trotzigen Blick in das Gesicht McGonagalls stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und presste ihre Lippen auf Minervas Mund. Mit einem erstickten Aufkeuchen schlang Minerva ihre Arme um Hermine, drängte sich enger an sie und erwiderte ihren Kuss mit kaum verhaltener Aggressivität. Münder verschmolzen miteinander, Zungen tanzten einen gierigen, nicht enden wollenden Tanz. Hermine spürte kaum, dass sich die Kante des Schreibtisches in ihren Rücken drückte, sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Minervas Mund zu erforschen. Ihr Kuss wurde fordernder und fast ohne es zu bemerken, öffnete sie Minervas Robe und glitt mit ihrer Hand über die weiche Haut. Genüsslich fuhr sie die Konturen von Minervas Körper nach, so weit sie sie erreichen konnte und wurde mit einem erstickten Keuchen dafür belohnt.

Hermine löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah Minerva an. Die Lust hatte ihre Augen derart verdunkelt, dass sie beinahe violett schimmerten. Hermines Hände zitterten ein wenig, als sie sich daran machte, Minerva aus ihrer Robe zu schälen. Sie betrachtete immer ein wenig mehr von Minervas erhitzten Körper, der sich willig ihren Blicken darbot. Hermine musste sie noch einmal küssen, es drängte sie danach, noch einmal Minervas weiche Lippen auf ihren zu spüren und mit ihrer Zunge in ihren Mund einzudringen. Während dieses Kusses löste sie ungeschickt Minervas BH und befreite ihre Brüste aus ihrem Gefängnis. Sie könnte Minervas Erregung spüren, riechen, schmecken und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihre Brüste zu liebkosen und mit Küssen zu übersäen. Minerva reckte sich Hermines Händen entgegen, drängte ihren Körper eng an Hermines und half ihr aus ihrer Bluse. Erregt presste Hermine sich an sie, konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich ihre nackte Haut an ihrer zu spüren.

Minerva küsste Hermines Hals, biss sie gerade noch sanft in die Halsbeuge und genoss die Gänsehaut, die sie damit verursachte. Ihre Hände fuhren die Konturen von Hermines Brüsten nach, spielten mit den aufgerichteten Knospen und entlockte Hermine ein weiteres Stöhnen.

„Minerva", keuchte es an ihrem Hals, als Hermines Lippen rastlos jedes Stückchen Haut küssten, dass sie erreichen konnten. Die Erregung schüttelte sie geradezu und erneut machte sie schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit der Schreibtischplatte hinter ihr.

„Wo steht Dein Bett?" Sie ergriff Minervas Hände, bereit, sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zu zerren. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, reichte an Hermine vorbei zum Schreibtisch und ergriff ihren Zauberstab. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung damit verwandelte sie die unbequemen Besucherstühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch in ein einladendes Sofa und beförderte Hermine darauf. Minerva kniete sich über sie, küsste erneut ihren Hals und genoss Hermines ungestüme Zappelei unter ihr. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und drängte ihren Mund an Hermines weiche Brüste, liebkoste und neckte die empfindlichen Spitzen. Währenddessen drückte sie ihr Bein mit sanftem Druck zwischen Hermines Schenkel und sie rieb sich an ihr. Ein leises Stöhnen durchbrach die Stille, Hermine bäumte sich unter Minerva auf und ihre Körpersprache forderte nach mehr. Blindlings tastete sie nach Minervas Brüsten, um ihr etwas von diesem überwältigenden Gefühl zurückzugeben. Minervas Hände wanderten in Richtung von Hermines Hüften, glitt weiter zu ihren Beinen, hob den Rocksaum und streichelte die nackte Haut ihrer Schenkel. Hermine öffnete bereitwillig die Schenkel, um ihrer forschenden Hand Zugang zu gewähren. Minerva hatte Mühe, nicht vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, als sie durch den Slip hindurch Hermines Hitze spürte. Geschickt streichelte sie Hermine durch den Stoff hindurch und genoss es, dass Hermine sich unter ihrer Berührung lustvoll aufbäumte und laut keuchte.

„Minerva, bitte!" Hermine flehte sie an. Minerva lächelte, schob Hermines Rock nach oben, hakte ihre Finger unter den Gummi von Hermines Slip und zog ihn ihr aus. Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein und wölbte sich ihr auffordernd entgegen. Minerva ließ ihre Finger sanft zwischen Hermines Schenkel gleiten. Das Gefühl ihrer heißen Finger auf ihrem ebenso erhitzen Fleisch brachte Hermine beinahe um den Verstand, sie bog sich Minervas Händen entgegen und Minerva keuchte auf, als ihre Finger auf Feuchtigkeit stießen. Hermine öffnete ihre Schenkel etwas weiter und Minerva konnte nicht anders, als nun auch ihre Lippen dorthin zu bewegen. Ihre Zunge umspielte Hermines Konturen, ihr Atem kühlte und erregte Hermines Zentrum gleichermaßen. Sie spielte mit Hermines Erregung, um sie zu noch mehr zu reizen, sie nach mehr fordern zu lassen. Mit einem unwilligen Stöhnen griff Hermine nach Minervas Hand und führte sie zusätzlich zu ihrem Mund an ihren Eingang. Hermine hatte das unbedingte Bedürfnis, Minerva in sich zu spüren und diese verstand. Spielerisch bewegte sie zwei Finger um Hermines pochenden Eingang, bevor sie sie in die feuchte Wärme versenkte. Hermine keuchte auf und vergrub ihre Nägel in Minervas Rücken. Sie brauchte ihren Atem dazu, um Minervas Namen hinauszuschreien. Das Ende war absehbar, Hermine kreiste unentwegt mit ihren Hüften und ließ Minervas Bewegung mit Zunge und Hand damit zu einer Einheit verschmelzen. Minerva fühlte Hermines zuckten und beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen, hörte auf jedes Wispern und beobachtete, wie Hermines Körper sich versteifte, sich ihre Augen schlossen und spürte, wie ihr Eingang sich eng um ihre Finger schloss.

Als sich ihre Augen wieder öffneten und der feste Griff um Minervas Finger sich lockerte, warf Hermine Minerva einen Blick zu, den diese nur als verwegen bezeichnen konnte.

„Ich bin dran", stellte sie mutwillig fest und drängte Minerva mit einer unerwarteten Bewegung unter sich.

„Ich weiß ja jetzt, wie es geht."

Mit diesem Kommentar sprang sie von dem Sofa, entledigte sich ihres Rocks und zeigte sich Minerva zum ersten Mal in ihrer vollen Nacktheit. Minerva konnte ihre Augen nicht von diesem Anblick lösen und er erregte sie wenn möglich noch etwas mehr.

„Und nun zu dir." Mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln wandte Hermine sich ihrer Minerva zu und begann damit, sie nun ebenfalls ganz auszuziehen, bevor sie sich auf allen Vieren über Minerva niederließ. Sie starrte interessiert in Minervas Augen, die noch immer lustverhangen so dunkel schimmerten, wie Hermine es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und zeichnete mit der Zunge die Konturen von Minervas Mund nach, bevor sie sie erneut leidenschaftlich küsste. Minerva drängte sich Hermines Lippen entgegen, wölbte sich ihren Händen entgegen, die ein zartes Muster auf ihre Brüste zeichneten und kleine Kreise um ihre erregten Brustwarzen beschrieben. Hermine warf Minerva einen aufreizenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wortlos weiter südlich bewegte und ihr Gesicht zwischen Minervas Brüsten barg. Mit einem leisen Lächeln nahm sie einen der aufgerichteten Nippel zwischen die Lippen und reizte ihn mit der Zunge, bevor sie begann, daran zu saugen. Sie fühlte, wie sich Minervas Finger über ihren Kopf bewegten und in ihrem Haar wühlten. Sie bewegte sich zu der andern Brustwarze, um ihr die gleiche Behandlung zuteil werden zu lassen und hörte entzückt, wie sich ein leises Stöhnen von Minervas Lippen stahl. Sie setzte ihre Beschäftigung mit neuem Eifer fort und genoss jedes Keuchen und Stöhnen, das Minerva ausstieß. Sie schob sich wieder etwas höher und fing Minervas Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein. Ihre Hand wanderte dabei über den Körper der Frau, bis sie schließlich das dunkle Dreieck zwischen ihren Schenkeln erreichte. Minerva befreite eine Hand aus Hermine Haar und griff haltsuchend nach ihrem Rücken. Gerade als ihre Zungen sich zu einem neuen wilden Tanz fanden, spürte sie, wie sich ein Finger vorsichtig in ihre Öffnung schob.

Hermine war überwältigt und fasziniert von der feuchten Wärme in Minerva. Einen Moment lang hielt sie inne und genoss einfach dieses unerwartete Gefühl. Ihre Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als sich Minervas Hüften gegen ihre Hand stemmten und sie zur Bewegung antrieben. Als Minerva sie erneut leidenschaftlich küsste, bemühte sich Hermine, mit ihrer Hand einen Rhythmus zu finden, den Minerva befriedigend finden würde. Die Professorin keuchte und stöhnte angesichts Hermines Versuch und diese schloss daraus, dass sie alles richtig machte. Als Hermines Handfläche sich gegen ihr feuchtes Fleisch rieb, wühlte Minerva noch heftiger in Hermines Haaren. Innerhalb weniger Minuten stieß Minerva heftig mit den Hüften gegen Hermines Hand, während diese wohlplatzierte kleine Bisse und Küsse in Minervas Halsbeuge verteilte. Ihr Rhythmus steigerte sich und mit einem langen lauten Aufstöhnen kam Minerva in Hermines Armen.

Die junge Frau hielt inne, unsicher, was sie nun tun sollte, was die Professorin nun von ihr erwartete. Minerva brauchte einige Minuten, um ihre Atmung zu beruhigen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Habe ich deine Erwartungen erfüllt?", fragte Hermine leise und betrachtete das Gesicht der älteren Frau aufmerksam und eindringlich.

„Mehr als erfüllt", gab Minerva zurück und lächelte Hermine an. „Ohne dich hätte ich die nächsten Stunden in einem sehr unkomfortablen zustand verbringen müssen." Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Nicht, dass das die Sache richtiger machen würde."

„Minerva, es war genauso meine Schuld wie deine. Du hast mich davor gewarnt, dich anzufassen und ich habe nicht darauf gehört."  
„Dennoch hätte das hier nicht passieren dürfen", beharrte McGonagall. „Ich werde morgen mit Professor Dumbledore darüber sprechen müssen."  
„Damit du deine Stelle verlierst? Nein, Minerva. Du konntest nichts dafür. Du standest – wir beide standen unter dem Einfluss eines mächtigen Fluchs." Hermine schlang den Arm um die Taille der Professorin und sah sie offen an.

„Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich diese Erfahrung bereuen würde", fuhr sie fest fort, ohne ihren Blick von Minerva zu lösen. „Ich weiß, dass es bei dieser einmaligen Angelegenheit bleiben wird…"  
„Bleiben muss!", warf McGonagall ein.

„Von mir aus auch das", entgegnete Hermine, „aber ich bereue nicht eine Minute hiervon."  
McGonagall sah sie sinnend an und schien in ihrem Gesicht etwas zu suchen.

„Was?"  
„Du hast eben etwas gesagt, das beschäftigt mich", sagte sie und versuchte sich an Hermines Worte zu erinnern.

„Du hast gesagt, ‚Ich weiß ja jetzt, wie es geht.'" Ihr Blick hob sich ungläubig zu Hermine.

„Sag mir jetzt bitte, dass das nicht dein erstes Mal war!"

„Wenn dir etwas daran liegt, kann ich das sagen. Aber es würde nicht stimmen", erwiderte Hermine, beugte sich etwa vor und küsste ihre Lehrerin sanft auf die Lippen.

„Oh mein Gott!" McGonagall wandte sich ab und barg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Es war dein erstes Mal. Und das unter diesen Umständen!"  
Hermine fasste die andere Frau an den Schultern.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Minerva. Wirklich. Der Sex mit dir war unglaublich und erregend und einfach nur… Ich weiß nicht… befriedigend. Wenn ich mir ein erstes Mal hätte wünschen können, wäre es so gewesen."  
„Es hätte mit jemandem passieren sollen, den du liebst."  
Hermine lächelte und küsste Minerva wortlos auf die Schulter.

Sie _hatte _ihr erstes Mal mit jemandem gehabt, den sie liebte, hielt es aber für besser, das Thema nicht zu vertiefen.

Hermine zog sich etwas von McGonagall zurück.

„Es lag am Fluch, Professor." Sie verwendete nun wieder die förmliche Ansprache, auch wenn es ihr etwas merkwürdig erschien, da sie ja noch immer nackt mit Minerva auf dem Sofa lag.

„Sie konnten nichts dafür und es ist auch kein Schaden entstanden. Wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, werden wir das hier mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnen. Und Sie brauchen sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen."

Hermine stand auf, suchte ihr verstreuten Sachen zusammen und zog sich an.

„Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser, bevor mich jemand vermisst und peinliche Fragen stellt. Und es war mir ein Vergnügen, Sie unter diesen Umständen kennen gelernt zu haben, Professor."

Nach einem letzten liebevollen Blick auf die Professorin verließ Hermine mit mehr als nur einer Spur bedauern den Raum.

McGonagall blieb auf dem Sofa liegen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Polstern.

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Bitte, lieber Gott, lass mich jetzt aufwachen und mich nur geträumt haben, dass ich mit meiner Schülerin geschlafen habe. Dass ich nur geträumt habe, meine Schülerin entjungfert zu haben."

**Nachspiel**

„Mensch, Hermine, wo warst du denn? Wir haben dich überall gesucht!"

Harry und Ron überfielen sie fast sofort, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, Fred und George im Schlepptau.

Die Zwillinge hatten inzwischen festgestellt, dass ihr Brief nicht bei Professor Snape angekommen war, da er nach wie vor so schlecht gelaunt wie eh und je durch das Schloss schlich.

Hermine zog unauffällig den Kragen ihrer Bluse etwas höher, um Minervas Knutschflecken zu verbergen und erwiderte würdevoll:  
„Ich war bei Professor McGonagall. Ich wollte sie etwas wegen der letzten Verwandlungsstunde fragen."

„Hermine, das war vor unserem Quidditchtraining, das ist vier Stunden her!", wandte Ron ein.

Hermine fing den leicht panischen Blick auf, den Fred und George einander zuwarfen und plötzlich wusste sie, wer für diesen Streich verantwortlich war.

„Professor McGonagall fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl und ich war ihr sozusagen behilflich."

Sie ließ ihren Kragen um ein weniges verrutschen, um den Zwillingen einen Blick auf ihren Knutschfleck zu ermöglichen. Ihre Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht, Fred und George sahen ausgesprochen schuldbewusst aus und wichen ihrem Blick aus. Hermine lächelte ihre Freunde an.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser ins Bett, McGonagall hat mich ein wenig geschlaucht."  
Mit einem freundlichen Nicken entfernte sie sich von den Jungs und suchte ihren Schlafsaal auf. Innerlich lächelte sie.

‚Und wenn ich den Zwillingen genügend zusetze, verraten sie mir auch, wie sie das mit dem Fluch angestellt haben. Dieser Abend lässt sich möglicherweise wiederholen', dachte sie und machte sich bettfertig.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Fred und George still in einer Ecke und dachten über Hermines Worte nach.

„Meinst du, sie hat wirklich mit McGonagall…?", grübelte Fred.  
„Da will ich gar nicht drüber nachdenken. Mir ist schon übel", konterte sein Zwilling.

Und insgeheim beschlossen beide, dieses Produkt nicht in ihr Angebot aufzunehmen.

**ENDE**

* * *

So, meine Flasche Creme de Cacao ist leer, die Schachtel Zigaretten auch, es ist fast sechs Uhr morgens und „Justify my love" läuft mindestens zum 100. Mal.

By the way, ich schreibe nicht gerne Erotika, es fällt mir unheimlich schwer, aber ich hatte es großkotzig angekündigt…. seufz

Falls es nicht so furchtbar war, dass Ihr vorher weggeklickt habt, würde ich gerne Eure Meinung wissen…


End file.
